


Nesting, it ain't easy

by iSpiritual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Nesting, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpiritual/pseuds/iSpiritual
Summary: You're pregnant with Dean Winchesters pup, of course it isn't going to be a walk in the park - nothing involving the Winchesters is. In between nesting and raging hormones, you can't help but feel a little sorry for your Alpha.





	Nesting, it ain't easy

You were lied in bed after spending the fifth morning in a row throwing up; a whine left your throat when Dean’s fingers ran through your hair. ‘’I know sweetheart, I know. Are you sure you don’t want to go to the doctor?’’

‘’I’m sure, I just caught the stomach bug that was going around.’’ 

‘’I don’t want to leave you alone today.’’ His fingers brushing your cheek and you leaned into his touch, ‘’Don’t worry I’ll be fine.’’ 

Dean sighed, ‘’Just you being alone and sick doesn’t sit well with me.’’ You smiled, ‘’You’re going to be late for work Alpha. Don’t want to get into trouble, do you?’’ 

Growling playful Dean nuzzled your cheek, ‘’Are you getting cheeky with me Omega?’’ 

‘’Maybe, but I’m serious go to work I’ll be fine.’’ 

Dean knew he wasn’t going to win this one, ‘’Fine but if you start feeling worse, call me.’’ You nodded and he pressed kiss to your forehead. ‘’I’ll see you later.’’   
When he left you buried yourself under the blankets, pulling Dean’s pillow closer so that you could inhale his scent, hoping that getting a few hours rest would help with the feeling of nausea. The next thing you know when you slowly start to wake up is the presents of Mary looking down on you with a gentle smile. ‘’Hey, Dean called and said you wasn’t feeling well and asked me to come check on you.’’ 

‘’Should have known he’d call you.’’ She laughed, ‘’He told me that you’d been feeling sick recently?’’ 

‘’Yeah, it’s been going on for now for five days.’’ 

‘’Can I ask when your last heat was?’’ 

You blushed slightly before grabbing your phone and pulling up the calendar, ‘’It was supposed to be due last week.’’ You started flicking back through the past months, ‘’Wait, I’m never late.’’ 

Mary didn’t seemed phase by your confusion she just pulled something out of her bag, ‘’I think you might find this useful?’’ She handed you the box, ‘’A pregnancy test?’’ 

‘’You should take it.’’ 

The box felt foreign in your hands you hadn’t spoken to Dean about children just yet; questioned just started to appear out of nowhere. Did he want kids? How would he react? What if he didn’t want kids, would he leave?

‘’If you knew anything about Dean you know he would be over the moon if you were pregnant.’’ 

‘’Okay, let’s do this.’’ 

The next five minutes were the longest of your life as you waited for the timer to go off. Even when the timer went off you didn’t pick up the stick instead you let Mary deliver the news but her face wasn’t giving anything away. 

‘’Well.’’ She paused, ‘’It looks like I’m going to be a grandmother.’’ With those words she broke out into a huge smile, ‘’I’m pregnant?’’ 

‘’Yes.’’

You placed a hand on your flat abdomen the awe that you felt in that moment, that you were growing a small life inside of you and the love spread through your veins like a wildfire for the child that in the months to come will grow.

Mary wrapped her arms around you, ‘’Congratulations, now all that’s left to do is tell Dean.’’ 

Oh God, you had to tell Dean. 

~*~  
You came up with the perfect way to do it when Mary left you found an old gift box with some tissue paper inside, that was big enough to put the test inside. In a draw you found some ribbon to top everything off. All you had to do now was wait for Dean to get home, there was no harm in taking a nap for a few hours was there? Your awoken when you hear the door close; ‘’Hey sweetheart, how you feelin?’’

‘’Better, great even.’’ 

Dean smiles, ‘’Good.’’ His eyes catch the box that’s to your side, ‘’What’s that?’’ 

‘’Well it’s a gift for my wonderful caring mate.’’ You smiled and sat up as Dean sits down at the side of you. ‘’Oh, what brought this on?’’ 

‘’Nothing,’’ You pushed the box into his hands, ‘’Now open!’’ 

Nerves wreck through your body as Dean pulls off the ribbon and opens it; his brows furrow in confusion as he looks inside and pulls out the test. You can see the cogs in his mind turning before everything clicks into place. 

‘’You’re pregnant?’’

‘’Surprise?’’ 

He is completely silence for a few moments before his face breaks out into a huge grin as he jumps off the couch and fist bumping the air. Dean is laughing gleefully as he looks at the test, ‘’I’m gonna be a dad.’’

‘’Yes, you are.’’ 

Dean pulls you off the couch and into his arms twirling you around; when he calms down he cups your face with his hands his eyes full of love and devotion. ‘’I love you so much,’’ His hands move down to splay over your stomach and you move yours to cover his, ‘’I love you too, Dean.’’ 

~*~  
The news of your pregnancy spreads quickly in the gated community; even though werewolves and humans live comfortably side by side and have done for years. The gates make everyone feel more secure. The community is on the outskirts of town and behind is a vast landscape of woodland; making it the perfect place to settle down. Once Dean’s father John heard the news of your pregnancy he held a gathering for everyone to celebrate. You thought he was going a little overboard, but you are mated to the pack alpha’s oldest son. Being in your wolf form makes the pregnancy feel easier even if you are only two months along; in this form you don’t feel the nausea from pesky morning sickness. A few weeks ago, you found a perfect spot that called out to you, not to deep in the forest is a tree with the base hollowed out from the weather. The ground is soft and inside is comfortably warm. 

It’s now becoming your soon to be nest and you made sure to scent mark every inch you could reach to keep others from invading. 

‘’There you are.’’ 

Dean. 

You uncurl from your spot and peak your head out, Dean takes this has an invitation to come closer but when you growl at him he stops. He holds his hands out and takes a step back, ‘’Sorry sweetheart, this is your spot.’’ 

Hearing Dean acknowledging that this spot is yours placates your territorial instincts and you finally pull yourself from your den. You trot over to Dean and brush yourself against his legs in return he bends down and strokes over your fur. ‘’Came to tell you that dinner is ready.’’

Your stomach rumbles and you let out a small whine which makes Dean chuckle, ‘’Come on then, let’s get you fed.’’ 

~*~  
Were pregnancies are thankfully shorter than humans instead of nine months a were will only be pregnant for six months. Right now, your nesting instincts are going haywire the closer you’re due to give birth. 

‘’The blanket isn’t soft enough, Dean.’’ You whine, ‘’I need something fluffier.’’ 

Dean is being an absolute sweetheart, he is patient with you and never gets annoyed even when you pile the shopping cart full of pillows and other fluffy objects. You’re not satisfied yet and won’t be until you have the right blanket. 

You’re frustrated, tired and hungry. 

‘’Hey, come here.’’ 

Dean tugs you towards him gently and you waste no time in burying your face into his neck to inhale his scent. It’s warm and comforting and you can feel yourself start to relax, ‘’We’ll find the right one, don’t worry.’’ 

‘’I didn’t think it was going to be this hard.’’ 

‘’You’re handling it well, my mom almost clawed dad’s face off during the nesting phase,’’ He chuckled, ‘’You’ll find it.’’ 

With Dean’s gentle encouragement you continue your quest to find the perfect blanket, you’re running your hand over different ones. Too rough, not thick enough, too small, feels prickly against your skin. You’re close to giving up until you brush your hand over one more. 

Perfect.

It’s perfect in every way possible. 

You pull it off the shelf and unravel it, bunching it up in your hands you bring it to your face. A feeling of contentment washes over you and you look over at Dean, ‘’This one.’’   
‘’See, I told you.’’ Dean reaches out with all the intent off placing the blanket in the cart and you growl at him. He damn near jumps out of his skin which causes an elderly woman at the end of the aisle to burst out laughing. 

‘’Honey, I wouldn’t take that from her unless you want to scar that handsome face of yours.’’ She clucked, ‘’Just take the tag off it to pay, she doesn’t want any other scents on it.’’   
You sheepishly hand Dean the tag embarrassed at your behaviour the woman shakes her head in amusement, ‘’You two are adorable, congratulations on your pregnancy and good luck.’’ 

By the time you get back to the car you’re completely wrapped in the blanket from almost head to toe. Now you just want to get home and sort everything, what’s going into the nursery and what you’ll be taking to your birthing den. The blanket was defiantly going into the den.

‘’Can you go faster?’’ 

‘’Going as fast as I can, sweetheart.’’ 

Mary had warned you about the nesting anxiety that would hit when it came close to birth and it was hitting you hard. Dean takes hold of your hand rubbing his thumb over your knuckles, your alphas touch helps ease your anxiety. When he finally pulls up in front of the house you share, you bolt and head straight for your den. The blanket makes the perfect addition, you open it using to cover the ground. In the next breath you’ve stripped out of your clothes and shifted, sniffing at the blanket you let of a huff before rolling your body against it, until nothing but your scent is left behind. Soon your den is filled with pillows and other items of the fluffy kind, you step back to admire your handy work it’s almost perfect. There is something missing and you can’t quite put your paw on it. With a whine of frustration, you trot back home. 

Dean is busy folding laundry when it hits you, his scent. 

He’s always smelt amazing to you; his scent has comforted you all through your pregnancy and it’s the missing piece that you need. 

‘’Hey, you finished with your den?’’ The smile of Dean’s face morphs into one of shock when you tip the dirty laundry basket over and start rifling through it. Only stopping when you find Dean’s favourite plaid shirt, without looking back a Dean you dash out the door. 

The addition of the shirt in the den instantly makes everything tranquil and balanced, his scent is subtle in the air. 

It’s perfect. 

~*~  
Your restless, sleep dancing its way out of your clutches as you toss and turn. Dean however is passed out, snoring. You need him, and you need him now. It’s the first time since your pregnancy that you have craved him like this. With a whine your paw at him, slick already starting to pool between your legs. Dean wakes with a snort, instantly he knows what you want. He’s up in a flash, body caging yours. 

‘’Does my sweet ‘mega need something?’’ Dean chuckles, his mouth hovering over yours. ‘’Please,’’ you gasped, a need like no other washing it’s way over you. It’s a different kind of need from when you’re in heat, you just need. You need Dean, your alpha, his scent; you want - no need - it to be ingrained into your skin. ‘’What you, Dean. Alpha please.’’ 

Dean growls, crushing his mouth against yours in a bruising kiss, fingers grabbing at your waist - fingers splaying over your swollen stomach. You mewled and couldn’t help but grind your hips against him, feeling the outline of his erection against his cotton sleep pants. When he pulls back, his eyes are filled with lust. He strips you slowly, kissing every part of you that he reveals, spending time on your breasts and stomach. He nuzzles gently over your belly a low growl leaving his throat which is answered with a kick from your pup. You can feel Dean smile. 

‘’So beautiful,’’ He whispers, kissing above your navel, his fingers dip under the elastic of your sleep pants. Leaving you completely naked before him. He nudges your legs open wider, so he could lay between them. ‘’Smell so good.’’ 

Before you could even beg for him to touch you, your head falls back into the pillow as he pressed his mouth up again your pussy. Tongue flicking from top to bottom, then dragging it back slowly up to your clit, sucking the bud into his mouth. You let out a shriek which spurred him on to repeat the action, he takes his time teasing you - playing your body like a fiddle. Fingers gently pressed against your hole, and he sank two digits into you, and you grabbed the metal poles on your headboard, clinging on as he drove you towards your climax. Your almost there but it’s not quite enough. 

‘’Please,’’ You whine and in reply Dean presses his fingers right up against that spot - you come with a strangled cry. He doesn’t stop keeping up his ministrations he laps up everything that you give. Your walls clutch at his fingers greedily, the sensations wracking your body. You came with a strangled cry, and Dean kept up his ministrations, lapping up everything you had to give. It felt like it would never stop - the way your walls were clutching at his fingers greedily seemed to go on forever, and your entire body jerked in reaction. He only stops when it gets too much for you. 

“Was that what you wanted?” Dean asked, climbing up over you, gazing on your blissed-out expression with a soft grin. “Or do you want more?”

You swallowed, “More, please. Want your,” You groaned, when he pressed his cock against you, moving in a teasing motion. “Want your knot, Alpha.’’

Dean growls, kissing you again, you can taste yourself on his lips, he pushes his pants down only breaking the kiss to rip of his shirt. You wanted to explore his body, but you wanted nothing more than to have him inside of you. You reach for him with a needy groan, pulling him in for another kiss. His cock grazed against your thigh, he shifts allowing it to press against your folds. His cock is thick and long, and you need it now. 

Luckily, Dean can read you like a book and finally he guides himself inside. Yours eyes are locked as he thrusts into you, inch by glorious inch. You gasp when you feel him hit your cervix, a deep rumble echoed in his chest. When he moves, everything shifts, and you feel like everything is on edge, your body vibrates. Dean was almost shaking from holding back as he focused on kissing your jaw and nibbling where your pulse throbbed under the delicate skin of your throat. You arched your back as much as you could and wrapped your legs around his waist, his thrusts became deeper and harder. Screams of pleasure replaced the whines. Dean was still adamant about teasing you, he would pick up pace slamming into you hard, then he would drag out slowly before repeating the move over and over, making you beg. 

‘’Dean - Alpha!’’ You take a deep breath, ‘’Please, please, please.’’ 

‘’I got you sweetheart, I got you.’’ His fingers tangled in the bedsheet, ‘’Gonna fill you up.’’ 

The base of his cock begins to swell inside of you pressing with delicious pleasure against your g-spot and you found yourself unable to breath as your orgasm ripped through you, walls clamping down on his cock. He growled long and loud as his knot thickened, forcing his thrusts to become harder and shallow. Your nails drag down his back and with one final solid thrust, his knot slid into you, locking the two of you together. 

You panted as you tried to catch your breath, the need you had is still throbbing in your veins. Your hands wrap around his neck, you bring him closer to you, kissing him and biting at his lips, before following down his chin, along his jaw. A possessiveness that you’ve never felt before claws its way to the surface and you can’t help yourself as your mouth closes over the spot on his neck and you bite down. Dean cries out, his cock twitching inside of you. 

You lap at the wound making soft soothing sounds, Dean doesn’t seem to mind that you bit him as he nuzzles against you. You can feel your eyes growing heavy as you listen to Dean mutter sweet nothing and praises in your ear. 

‘’Love you,’’ You murmur voice heavy with sleep before you finally drift off to sleep. 

~*~  
You’re a few days away from your due date and you’re in a constant state of discomfort; you’re more snappy than usual. Dean keeps a wide berth whenever the two of you share a room, he’s taken temporary residence in the guest room as you can no longer be around him. Mary explained that it was normal, she was the same way with John. The pup is restless always moving and kicking, all you want is a decent night’s rest. With a snarl you turn over, tucking a pillow under your belly to get more comfortable. You let out a frustrated whine when it doesn’t work. 

You have an insistent urge to clean it’s got outrageous – to the point you bared your teeth at Dean this morning for leaving a cup on the side. He damn near shit himself and ran out of the house. Not only do you want to clean everything you can get your hands on, you also need to shift. You’ve held on from doing so, you know that it won’t be long before labour starts. Then suddenly a pain ripples through you and the feeling of warm water soils your pants, against your will your body shifts into wolf form. Your natural instincts kick in and you know what to do, you need to get to your den. You push all your emotions through the mating bond that you share with Dean. 

Dean, Dean it’s time…

That’s all the time you have before your wolf takes over and you’re out the door. 

Meanwhile, Dean is sat at his parent’s house licking his wounds from this morning. When he came skidding to a halt looking wide eyed, both of his parents took one look at him before bursting into laughter. 

‘’What did you do?’’ John asks with a smirk, ‘’I left a cup on the side.’’ 

‘’I almost bit your father when he trailed mud on my floor, ‘’She cocks an eyebrow, ‘’and by the looks of it she already did.’’ Mary motions to the bite mark, a flush spread across his face and he pulls the collar of his jacket up. 

‘’Oooo, kinky.’’

‘’Mom!’’

Mary laughs clearly getting enjoyment out of embarrassing her son, ‘’Nothing to be embarrassed about Dean.’’ 

‘’There is!’’ Dean shouts, ‘’I don’t want my parents to know about my sex life.’’ 

John snorts, ‘’With the amount of pregnancy scares you gave us as a teenager, I think we know enough.’’ 

‘’Hey, I always wore protection!’’ Dean speaks, clearly offended. 

‘’So how is (First)?’’ Mary asks, and Dean is thankful for the change in conversation, ‘’She’s fine, just more uncomfortable and growly than normal.’’ His mom and dad share a look, ‘’Won’t be long now.’’

‘’What do you mean?’’ 

‘’The behaviour that she is showing is signs that she’ll be going into labour soon.’’ Mary speaks calmly trying not to spook her son, but it’s an attempt made in vein when all the colour drains from him face. Mary rubs her hand up and down his arm, ‘’Don’t worry sweetheart, her wolf will take over and she will know exactly what to do.’’

‘’Then what will I do?’’ 

John speaks up, ‘’Keep your distance, don’t go inside the birthing den until she lets you. I’m not gonna lie to you son, it’s gonna be hard to stay away but please stay away.’’ 

Dean swallows, ‘’So keep my distance, got it.’’

‘’You’ll do fine.’’

A wash of panic and pain washes over him, they aren’t his emotions they are yours and your wolf is whining at his. His inner wolf is trying to claw its way out of him, he is ready to rip the throat out of anyone that hurts you. 

Dean, Dean it’s time…

‘’Shit, I need to go.’’ 

He wastes no time stripping off his clothes and shifting, he turns and runs of the door his parent’s shouts of ‘good luck’ ringing in his ears. 

~*~  
You’ve been pacing restlessly for what feels like a life time, circling around and around the tree. A very inquisitive squirrel suffered your wrath. The tree that you’ve grown to love over the past months is littered with deep claw marks. Pain rips through your abdomen and you yelp, it’s stronger than the last few contractions. A whine catches your attention, you turn, and your eyes met with the eyes you fell in love with; eyes you hoped your pup would have. Dean is keeping his distance, he sniffs the ground before looking back at you; ears tucked close to his head as he whines again. 

He takes a step forward and you snarl; you can do this by yourself you don’t need his help. Dean settles down on the ground, he doesn’t more but he follows you with his eyes. He winces every time you let out a sound of pain. You’ve gone back to pacing again in circles.   
The sun has set, and you had retreated to the inside of your den, your breathing which was once calm is now erratic with heavy panting. Your lied on your side and finally after hours of painful labour, your pup enters the world. You take care the birth sack quickly and clean your pup as best as you can. It’s not long till your pup makes its first watery cries. 

A boy. 

You hear Dean let out a loud and long howl, announcing the birth of your son to the pack. 

When Dean hears the first cries of his child he’s up on his paws and howling, it’s not long till he hears his pack respond with their own. He wants to rush over to you, but his mothers’ words are ringing in his ears, so he keeps his distance. He watches patiently until you give him a signal. Time seems to slow to a halt, but your head pops out from the den and that’s the signal that he has been waiting for. He slowly approaches and lavishes you with attention, his tongue slowly moves over your snout lovingly, before moving to the space between your eyes. 

A little whimper catches his attention, and he lets out a whine – which he will later deny – when his eyes land on his son. God, he has a son. A small tawny haired son and he is beautiful. He looks you deeply in the eyes and you both can feel the pure unfiltered love through the bond. Dean moves and plasters himself against your back, you lie your head on his neck; exhaustion seeping deep into your bones. It’s not long that sleep pulls you under; the feeling of Deans heart beat against your back and the small little breaths of your pup breathed into the fur on your stomach.


End file.
